


The Particle Storm

by benzin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Violence, Will expand hopefully, as time goes on, im sorry now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzin/pseuds/benzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is laid up in Arkham after Batman puts him there after foiling his plan in taking Gotham's soul. While there, he meets an unlikely ally... that might become more. What occurs is yet to be decided. Inspired by Batman Begins and starts after The Dark Knight. Common starting point for these stories, but I hope to make it a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Particle Storm

I was out of the Narrows that day, traips-ing through another section of Gotham not to far off. The crew I had with me, we were supposed to pull off a, uh, decent size job, which was good for me. I had… uh, plans, and this job would, put me, over the edge, ha, ha, ha! The Narrows were as bad as I can remember, which I don’t remember much Now. So, while the Narrows were, ah, scream-ing and fall-ing into pieces, beyond the norm, we had a heist going. Lucky for us, the cops were incapacitated. It was going well, people were already scared witless with the choaass.

Or maybe it was something else entirellly, but I know there was…uh, chaosss.

The Batman, saved, Gothan. SAVED! HA, HA, HA! 

But back to my..my plans, oh, my plans were starting to come TOgether…. he he oh ha haha. 

The bank, oh it was a mob bank. I relished in hitting these mobsters where it hurt. After hours was not my usual calling card, but I had to take the opportunity, cops gone, mob busy, doing…. Whatever. It didn’t matter. I had plans after all. But the mob,…. They still had men there, two men, must have reassigned them with all the chaosss. 

He he ha ha oh oh. It was rich, just two men. Easy pickings. When I came bursting through the door, they were flabbergasted. And enthralled, it must have been the scars. My men grabbed them quickly enough, keepi-ng their arms pinned and them upright so I could see them. Looki-ng, look-ing, look-ing. 

Lick-ing my lips, I look at the bald-ing fellow, “Whatcha looking at cue ball?” he shakes his head just slightly, my guy has a good grasp on the scuff of his next. I grin at him, and take a step towards him, “Want to know… how I got these scars?” Now he is unsure what to say. Reach-ing into my pocket, I take out, uh, tanto blade He he oh. Small, compact, but, oh, it gets the job done in ah pinch.

Flipp-ing the blade open, I grabbed his neck away from my guy, making sure to twist ah bit. The mans face contorts with pain, and I smile in delight. “Yah see, I uh, had a job, you know a good blue collar job…” I place the blade at the corner of his mouth, nicking it a bit. “But times got rough, and I uh, wasn’t making the money I used to. The job starts lay-ing off, and I’m barely off the bottom rung. One…by…one…. We start gett-ing laid off, and I start panick-ing. I have nothing outside of this job, barely any money saved. So I do what anyone would do, I start…. Doing jobs for the mob.” I watch his face, the sweat is slid-ing down his face, and I twist his skin even more, digg-ing my nails in to ensure to make the skin bleed a bit. Chew-ing my scars for a second, I turn my sights back towards him and keep going. “I do a few… heists, noth-ing major, all the … small stuff. I got good at it, and fast. They see my potential, and decide to let me run a heist operation. I was of course excited, but frightened, I knew what it meant to screw up. But I agreed to do the job anyway. So off we go, to steal from a rival mob, and they were wait-ing for uh us. We barely escaped, but I knew what, knew what was com-ing.” I slide the knife a little into his cheek; he flinches, trying to hold back his scream as it gurgled in his throat. I could help but laugh a bit at that, but my grip held strong as I finished my laugh. My smile grow-ing wide as I, uh got to my favorite part. “I was dragged back, and told them what happened, he seemed merciful at first, but it was a lie. His big thug grabbed my face, and none to gently began to carve into my mouth, like so” I start laugh-ing as I start carv-ing into his cheek, faster and faster. I get all the way back to his jaw, and with a howl of laughter I slit his throat. I let him fall to the ground and slap my knee with my now free hand. “Oh you, you were a GREAT audience” Once I stopped, I turned to the other mobster, he is still faced, but his eyes say other wise. I look at him and my guy holding him, I just shrug. “Kill him” I say simply and walk into the vault.

 

That was the night I really got my start, my face started to become known. But I was still small, but it didn’t last long as Batman got his rise to fame. I… I wanted that toooo. So I decided to uh, put my plans into action not long after he saved Gotham from total destruction. 

Oh, what fun we had after that. But he had to ruin it, by killi-ng Dent, sav-ing Gotham (AGAIN) and having me locked up in Arkham. How droll, this place was awful and BOR-ING!! So here I am, laid up in Arkham maximum security, plan-ing and wait-ing. Know-ing, that this was only… an uh, obstacle. It was just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> The blade (one of many) I have the Joker using in the story -- http://www.bladeops.com/Zero-Tolerance-0620CF-Emerson-Knife-Tanto-Blade-p/zt0620cf.htm
> 
> The view points of the Joker and Harley will alternate. 
> 
> I like to think the Joker has a thing with saying anything with -ing at the end, hence the hyphens. Though, depending on how often i use them, I might keep them out of his thought pattern and more so with his speaking pattern. 
> 
> I'm hoping to make this story a bit different from others, how successful that will be I do not know. But if you stick with it I will appreciate it. 
> 
> This story will be published SLOWLY. I work full-time, and in the process of getting my Master's, which is like another full-time job.
> 
> Also, to me Harvey Dent didn't die. Well Dent died, but Two-Face didn't. I have Joker saying he did because he has yet to know better.


End file.
